Hearing loss, which may be due to many different causes, is generally of two types, conductive and sensorineural. Of these, conductive hearing loss occurs where the normal mechanical pathways for sound to reach the hair cells in the cochlea are impeded, for example, by damage to the ossicles. Conductive hearing loss may often be helped by use of conventional hearing aids, which amplify sound so that acoustic information does reach the cochlea and the hair cells.
In many people who are profoundly deaf, however, the reason for their deafness is sensorineural hearing loss. This type of hearing loss is due to the absence of, or destruction of, the hair cells in the cochlea which transduce acoustic signals into nerve impulses. These people are thus unable to derive suitable benefit from conventional hearing aid systems, no matter how loud the acoustic stimulus is made, because there is damage to or absence of the mechanism for nerve impulses to be generated from sound in the normal manner.
It is for this purpose that cochlear implant systems have been developed. Such systems bypass the hair cells in the cochlea and directly deliver electrical stimulation to the auditory nerve fibres, thereby allowing the brain to perceive a hearing sensation resembling the natural hearing sensation normally delivered to the auditory nerve. U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,930, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, provides a description of one type of traditional cochlear implant system.
Typically, cochlear implant systems have consisted of essentially two components, an external component commonly referred to as a processor unit and an internal implanted component commonly referred to as a stimulator/receiver unit. Traditionally, both of these components have cooperated together to provide the sound sensation to a user.
The external component has traditionally consisted of a microphone for detecting sounds, such as speech and environmental sounds, a speech processor that converts speech into a coded signal, a power source such as a battery, and an external transmitter coil.
The coded signal output by the sound processor is transmitted transcutaneously to the implanted stimulator/receiver unit situated within a recess of the temporal bone of the user. This transcutaneous transmission occurs via the external transmitter coil which is positioned to communicate with an implanted receiver coil provided with the stimulator/receiver unit. This communication serves two essential purposes, firstly to transcutaneously transmit the coded sound signal and secondly to provide power to the implanted stimulator/receiver unit. Conventionally, this link has been in the form of a radio frequency (RF) link, but other such links have been proposed and implemented with varying degrees of success.
The implanted stimulator/receiver unit traditionally includes a receiver coil that receives the coded signal and power from the external processor component, and a stimulator that processes the coded signal and outputs a stimulation signal to an intracochlea electrode assembly which applies the electrical stimulation directly to the auditory nerve producing a hearing sensation corresponding to the original detected sound.
Traditionally, the speech processor of the external componentry has been carried on the body of the user, such as in a pocket of the user's clothing, a belt pouch or in a harness, while the microphone has been mounted on a clip mounted behind the ear or on the lapel of the user.
More recently, due in the main to improvements in technology, the physical dimensions of the sound processor have been able to be reduced allowing for the external componentry to be housed in a small unit capable of being worn behind the ear of the user. This unit allows the microphone, power unit and the sound processor to be housed in a single unit capable of being discretely worn behind the ear, with the external transmitter coil still positioned on the side of the user's head to allow for the transmission of the coded sound signal from the sound processor and power to the implanted stimulator unit.
It is known in the art that the cochlea is tonotopically mapped. In other words, the cochlea can be partitioned into regions, with each region being responsive to signals in a particular frequency range. This property of the cochlea is exploited by providing the electrode assembly with an array of electrodes, each electrode being arranged and constructed to deliver a stimulating signal within a preselected frequency range to the appropriate cochlea region. The electrical currents and electric fields from each electrode stimulate the nerves disposed on the modiolus of the cochlea.
It has been found that in order for these electrodes to be effective, the magnitude of the currents flowing from these electrodes and the intensity of the corresponding electric fields, are a function of the distance between the electrodes and the modiolus. If this distance is relatively great, the threshold current magnitude must be larger than if the distance is relatively small. Moreover, the current from each electrode may flow in all directions, and the electrical fields corresponding to adjacent electrodes may overlap, thereby causing cross-electrode interference. In order to reduce the threshold stimulation amplitude and to eliminate cross-electrode interference, it is advisable to keep the distance between the electrode array and the modiolus as small as possible. This is best accomplished by providing the electrode array in a shape which generally follows the shape of the modiolus. Also, this way the delivery of the electrical stimulation to the auditory nerve is most effective as the electrode contacts are as close to the auditory nerves that are particularly responsive to selected pitches of sound waves.
In order to achieve this electrode array position close to the inside wall of the cochlea, the electrode assembly can be designed such that it assumes this position upon or immediately following insertion into the cochlea. This is a challenge as the assembly needs to be shaped such that it assumes a curved shape to conform with the shape of the modiolus and must also be shaped such that the insertion process causes minimal trauma to the sensitive structures of the cochlea. In this regard, it has been found to be desirable that the electrode assembly be generally straight during the insertion procedure.
Several procedures have been adopted to provide an electrode assembly that is relatively straight during initial insertion while adopting a curved configuration following insertion in the cochlea. In one case, a platinum wire stylet is used to hold a pre-curved electrode assembly in a generally straight configuration up until insertion. The platinum wire is inserted into a lumen or channel located in the pre-curved electrode assembly with such lumen/channel allowing a passageway to accommodate the stylet. During or immediately following insertion, the platinum stylet is withdrawn allowing the assembly to return to its pre-curved configuration.
The present invention is directed to an electrode assembly that can preferably be inserted more deeply into the cochlea whilst also preferably reducing the degree of trauma to the sensitive structures within the cochlea. A method of manufacturing such an electrode assembly is also described.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed in Australia before the priority date of each claim of this application.